Let Your Heart Speak Volumes
by AnimeMultiplay
Summary: An unlikely clash in hearts collide. One being of with no memory, and another being of pure and heroism. When a heart feels alone and troubled, often times are when somebody feels like a nobody. But when a nobody gives their heart to somebody feeling the same loneliness they feel, are they really a nobody anymore? Can a nobody, or anybody find love with a little bit of magic?


All she could hear was waves splashing along the sand. A sound so similar to her as she walked along the beach that felt so distant and familiar. Walking aimlessly as the waves splashed against her boots as she didn't mind it at all.

_'Why does this place, seem so familiar somehow?'_ She thought as she looked at the ocean in front of her as the sun setted on the horizon. _'The sun feels similar too. But why? Why does it seem so familiar to me?'_

She looked down at her hand, opening and closing it as though expecting for something to happen. _'I still can't summon it. But I can feel it there, but nothing.'_ She thought as she relaxed her hand and continued on wandering along the shore line of the beach. 'What was my life then? And what is it now?'

"Hello?" She jumped back a bit at the sudden voice she heard out of nowhere. Looking around, failing to see the boy in front of her. "Um, hello?" He said again as unsure what to do as the figure before him kept looking around.

"A-Ah! H-Hello." She responded as the boy looked at her in a puzzled gaze. "Um, sorry to bother you while you were walking, but you almost were in the way of my workout." The boy pointed out as they looked at the large tire that seemed dragged and thrown on the sandy beach. "O-Oh, thank you for warning me um..."

Noticing the pause, the boy soon introduced his name. "Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya. And don't worry about it um?" "My name is Xion, I think." The girl said as her name was introduced to Izuku, but he noticed the last part she said. "Sorry to sound rude, but 'think'?" He said as he grew puzzled as she scratched her hooded head.

"Um yeah, I don't exactly remember much, but all I really remember is my name and, something I have within myself I believe." Xion said as she tried to summon it again with her hands, but no avail. "Amnesia? Then wouldn't it be best to have the police help you? I can take you to the nearest one if you'd like."

Xion flusterly waved her hands in defense. "No no! That's fine. You don't have to, I had asked them, and they went through multiple 'Lost' records cases, but their wasn't a match." Xion said as she saw the mad look on Izuku's face as he kicked a bit of sand away. "Really? You'd think they'd put a lot more effort to someone that needs help in a situation like this."

"Well they did mention something of reporting to more search warrents for Heroes in case they do find something. But I think that's better than leaving it alone." Xion said as she tried to remember what the officers said to her about these so called Heroes. Fortunatly for her, Izuku looks surprised and knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, they must have sent the message to heroes and a photo of you so they could ask people for information on you. That way it would help find your parents or more about you." "Exactally!" Xion said as she pointed at Izuku at his explanation. "Well, that settles of how the police and heroes will help you, but let me ask you something if you don't mind?" Izuku said as Xion nodded.

"They agreed to help you, but do you know how they'll contact you? Or find you?" He asked as they both stood silent for a few moments before Xion screamed and fell onto the sand on her knees. "Dang It...I knew I forgot something. How are they gonna help me when they don't know where I'm staying."

"U-Um...Xio-" "Wait, where am I gonna sleep tonight!" She said in a panic as she grabbed the sides of her head and shook violently. 'I figured...' Izuku thought, somewhat expecting this to happen to someone in her state. He kneed down to her and placed his hand out to her as she stopped her breakdown and looked at him.

"Want to stay with me for a while?" He asked as unknowist to him, the way he said it caused Xion to blush underneath her hood. Fortunatly for her, he couldn't see her face. "W-What!?" "Oh wait, scratch that, you're definetly staying with me." Izuku said as he picked her off from the sand and held her hand as they now were walking to her house.

"W-W-Wait! You don't really have to do this Midoriya. I-I-I can find a place on my own! Really!" Xion said as she found herself walking with him in front and soon heading down street corners and passing houses. "But people would take advantage of someone with Amnesia and how about a job to pay for food? I doubt you can find a way to make cash quick for rent and food."

Izuku said as she grumbled under her breath, knowing that he could be right. Something told her that even when their is always kindness, dark and wicked desires would sneak into someones heart and could make her living arangements more difficult. But dispite knowing her protest to him, she could tell he is nothing but pure kindness.

"Besides, I can't call myself a hero yet. If I were to just leave you alone, it wouldn't feel right to me. And it would just get lonely for you wouldn't it." Izuku said as Xion noticed they were now walking along a flight of stairs in a apartment complex and soon walking down the halls of one of the floors.

Soon finding themselves in front of a simple door, reading the name "Midoriya" to the right side from their point of view as Izuku looked at her. "I'll head inside and explain to my mom about what's going on. Don't worry, knowing my mom, I'm sure she'll take you in." He said in confidence as well as a smile.

"She sounds like a caring woman." "Yeah, she really is. Sometimes she worries too much, but that's how anyone can tell shes a caring mother." Izuku said as he reached for the door handle and was about to open it, he looked back at her.

"By the way, mind taking off your hood when you meet her? Don't take it the wrong way, but she could jump to suspicion at the fact I'm letting someone in a dark hood and no face live with us." Izuku said meekly as Xion could understand that predicament. "Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't want a heart attack when seeing someone in black. Like Mr. X in this new game I saw someone play."

"Oh! Resident Evil 2! I know right, he's so big and scarry. I almost broke my controller when he came out of the helicopter!" Izuku said as both soon grew on the topic of the game they saw and heard about, not noticing the door soon opening. Seeing a slender woman with green hair in a pony tail looking outside her door.

"I-Izuku?! I wasn't expecting you to be home so earlier than latelty. W-Who is this person?" She asked as she looked at the black cloaked person standing next to her son as both he and the dark cloaked person looked at each other. Izuku looked back to his mother and pointed at their guest.

"This is Mr. X." "Grr." Izuku and Xion said as she made a weak intimidation growl at the woman, whom promptly shut the door and came back with a frying pan and knives floating around her. "M-M-Mr. X!?" "MOM!? Have you been playing my games when I'm away excersising!?" Izuku said as he tried to calm her down as the knives soon lowered.

"Well can't a mother be curious and be interested in the things her kids are into? Don't worry, I didn't save over your data I just did a new game. But those zombies and Lickers at night..." She said as she shivered in fear of playing the game while her son was asleep sometimes. "Well...mom, this is Xion. And from what I've understand and gathered, he has amnesia and doesn't have a place to stay until the law finds his parents. So I was hoping, could he stay with us for a while?"

Xion in the meanwhile as the mother and son discussed this, she was in a deep thought._ 'Is it my cloak that makes him think I'm a guy? I guess it is a bit big, and more compressing to my chest area. But still my voice should have given it away, unless their are feminine sounding guys.'_ She thought as she noticed the two of them turned to her with smiles on their faces.

"Well Xion, looks like you'll be bunking with us for as long as it takes." Izuku said as he and his mother smiled at her._ 'So kind.'_ She thought as she pulled back her hood and now faced the two of them. Inko surprised and looked more convinced that letting Xion stay with them was the right decision.

Izuku however, soon had pink dusted on his cheeks as he got a better look at who Xion was actually under the hood. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you Mrs. Midoriya." Xion said as she bowed at the woman as Inko's smile became more warm and kind. "My my Izuku, I didn't know you'd be responsible for her. No going back on your word to her now."

The two girls soon giggled at the look of embaressment on his face as she said that. Aside from playful banter, the three of them went inside and proceded to enjoy a nice meal made by them. Izuku was insistaint that Xion use his room for the night as then would need time to prepare the guest room.

Xion at first refused the offer, but Inko explained to her as this: "Let him take responsibility dear. It's not quite often my son goes through such lengths preparing a room for a girl~" Xion wanted to hide under her hood to cover her face after her statement, but sadly, Inko took it away from her to make adjustments to it, as it was too big for a girl her size.

**[X Months Passed]**

We see the two young teens together again, at the beach where they first meet. As Xion, now in casual attire, thanks to Inko insistent of buying them for her, sitting in the shade of the public gazebo watching Izuku running laps and lifting massive trash off from the beach's shores. _'He's always training, but he never mentions why.' _

Xion thought as this had been bugging her for a while. Why would a boy like Izuku, filled with nothing with pure kindness and such good grace, need to push himself to the point of near exhaustion? "Hey, Midoriya." Xion said as he saw the boy stop his workout and looked over to her.

"Y-Yeah? Xion? And you can just call me by my first name you know?" Izuku said as he was sweating hard and panting with every breath. "Izuku, why have you been working out so hard to the point of almost dying? I don't see why you need to push yourself so hard." Xion said as she hopped off from the gazebo area and onto the sandy floors.

"O-Oh, right...I never told you why huh? W-Well, in a few months, there's going to be a high school enterance exam. A enterance exam...to one of the top schools for heroes in the country. Since, I don't really have a quirk like most others, I'd figure, that I could gain strength to gove me a chance." Izuku said as he began wincing at the pain he felt working out.

His chest hurting as he was gasping in air. Xion didn't like seeing him like this, in so much pain and exhaustion. She had heard what these 'Quirks' are, and when he told her about what happened to him when he was labeled as 'Quirkless', she wanted to cry and hug the boy then and there on his bed.

Recalling those words he said to her those months ago when they meet. "It would just get lonely for you, wouldn't it." Those words he said, he knew all too well for what it was like to be alone in this world. She thought that since he knew how it was to feel that way, was part of the reason why he took her into his home. He doesn't want anyone else to feel that loneliness in his heart.

Understanding him and why he saved her, and living with him and his mother, caused her heart to feel his heart. Feel the sadness, and happiness he had inside him. She couldn't quite put it together in a sense, but his heart and nature, caused her heart to stop and beat faster. "But still, you would need a break otherwise you could hurt yourself more." Xion said as she voiced her concerns to him.

"Heh...theirs a saying somewhere along the lines of pain. If I don't gain pain, then I don't gain the results..I...seek." Izuku said as he soon felt his eyes close and Xion seeing his body collapse on the sand. "Izuku!" She said as she kneeled down before his body and turned him over as he doesn't inhale sand.

She noticed his body wincing and tensing up with her hand on his body. "Don't move, you just need some rest." She said as she grabbed his hand and tightened it to attempt for him to stop trying to get up. Suddenly, her heart beat, and looked at her left hand as she felt something shimmer and heavy in it.

"It's..." Xion couldn't get the rest of her words out as she saw what was in her hand now, a garge key, silver colored and golden yellow handle as it rested in her hand. Memories and pictures flew into her head as she stared at the key. Everything she had ever lost in thought returning. Everything as to why she was here had now come to realization, and everything she is, is now a horrid truth.

Tears started to fall down on her face, but she didn't want them. She shook her head violently and rubbed her eyes. Drying up her tears as she didn't care for her memories now. "No, right now. Izuku is in pain, and I'm gonna help him so he won't be hurt." Xion then stood up and faced her key at him.

"Cura!" She raised her weapon, now remembering it know as a Keyblade, in the air as flowers and petals bloomed around her in an aura of green. Soon transferred to Izuku as his body soon was enveloped in petals and a faint green glow. As it soon dimmed to nothingness, Izuku's eyes awoke and soon got up.

"Xion?' Izuku asked as he looked at the girl, now wielding a large key in hand as she smiled at him. "Woah, what is that? And what happened to me?" Izuku said as she heard the girl giggle in glee and hug him. "I remember..." She said in a soft voice, almost unheard in Izuku's ears. "Excuse me?" "I remember!" Xion exclaimed as she released her hug and soon hopped in joy.

"I remember some of my memories! It's not a lot sure but its something! And this is what I comepletely forgot!" She said as she waved her Keyblade around and smiled. "You mean? You remember your quirk or something?" Izuku said as he then looked at the key in her hand as she waved her head.

"No no. This isn't exactally a quirk, but it's sorta like one. But it's more magical! It's called a Keyblade!" She said proudly as she toyed around with it as she summoned and re summoned it again. "A Keyblade? What does it do?" Izuku said as he was now interested at this 'Keyblade' as he's never heard of something similar to a quirk, but actually considered like magic in fairy tails.

"Well, from when I learned it. Keyblades are said to be the manifistations of one's heart. Able to harm the darkness in others and cleanse them from darkness. But I remember they're more than just swords or weapons against negative in one's heart. They can help channel magic. Watch!" Xion said as she pointed her keyblade at the ocean.

"Watera!" Suddenly, a orb of water appeared out of the end of Xion's Keyblade and shot forward at the ocean, creating a large splash of water and parting the waves a bit. "That's not all! Blizzard!" Next thing Izuku saw was a small part of the ocean covered in a large chunk of ice. "Thunder!" The Ice was then shattered away to nothing as small thunder clouds appeared over it and crashed down on the ice.

"Amazing Xion, it actualy can use real magic!" Izuku said as she blushed a bit as she was being praised. "Well, as long as someone trains and practices in it yeah. I always liked messing around with magic and got good at it with time. This is what I used to help cure you up." She said as Izuku noticed he was feeling new and refreshed.

"Still, it's nice to see that you got some of your memories back, and this can help me with training more for the exam." Izuku said as he was about to re start his training again, until his neck was getting friendly with the edge of Xion's keyblade. "Nope! None of that training for a while."

"Ehhhh...Why not~" Izuku whined as Xion stepped closer to him and the edge of her Keyblade went closer to his neck. Izuku may now know that the edge of the keyblade wouldn't harm him, but what will harm him would be Xion's hidden fury behind her bright cheery smile. "Because, whatever training program you're doing is almost killing you, today proves that whoever came up with it is a moron and is probably very lucky to even be alive right now."

Izuku winced at her harsh judgement of his program, but found it best to not argue with her for now. "So instead, start getting use to calling me Master." Xion said with a puff of her chest and placed her hand over her chest in pride as she looked up. "M-Master!?" Izuku said with a reddened face, as Xion opened her eyes and blinked, soon understanding how she said it was implying something else.

_'Why did I make it sound like that!? Mrs. Midoriya I think you're becoming a bad influence on me!'_ She shook her head as to cool her face and waved her hands in rejection. "No no no! That's not how I meant it. W-What I mean is, that I'll train with you to get stronger." Xion said as she posed and tried to flex her muscles, which didn't look as intimidating as she thought.

"Are you actually gonna train me?" Izuku asked as he looked down at the girl as she nodded in a sure 'yes'. "Yup! I learned a lot from my old masters from Keyblades and possessing one and training with a weilder helps make you strong and gain experience with magic. And also, it could help you become a Keyblade weilder Izuku." Xion said as she pointed her keyblade at his chest.

"Huh? W-Wait a minute! Wouldn't that be like stealing your keyblade from you?" Izuku said in a panic voice as Xion simply laughed at his concerned and worrying face. "No. The thing about Keyblade welders is that we can open a person's heart so that when they train and practice, they can manifest their own unique keyblade. So training with me won't let you steal mine, but rather help create your own."

Xion then held Izuku's hand, blushing at how warm and gently his palms felt with hers. "You say heroes help others in need. But even heroes need help to. So please Izuku, let me help you become a hero." Xion said as Izuku looked into her eyes, his heart soon beating and felt odd. As though he could feel the worry Xion had for him.

Tears soon fell down his cheeks as he struggles to stop himself from crying. But his heart was too honest, as his hand closed on hers. "T-Thank you, Xion." Izuku said as he hugged her, his head rested on her shoulder and neck as the smaller girl patted his back and softly spoke to him to let it all out.

Xion did as best as she could to properly teach him all she knew about the keyblades and aspects of magic. As Izuku took her teachings into his mind and heart and did his absolute to learn and understand. She was a bit fast paced, considering she had to be as the exams were only in six months as they needed to get him as her lever or further.

Within the months, she first began meditation with him as a state in mind to better grasp focus. Calming his mind as to relax the tense muscles he had after a work out, but also to better use the mind in focus as a for of combat. When Xion explained the aspects of Focus, keyblade weilders can use their focus to essentially teleport or quickly rush at targets they're focused on.

Along with using their keyblades, fire locked on magic to damage their singular or multiple oppinents so long as they remain calm and collective. Izuku proved her that he had a wide aspect of focusing and was well adept in teleporting and rush aspects of it, but was a bit under skilled in focusing on multiple targets when aim practicing.

She had also made sure of him to learn more of the defensive and support types of magic before moving on to the dangerous ones. Cure and Aero were the first two she had demonstrated to him as he quickly learned that Aero and Cure were more to his style. He actually surprised her when he missaid Cure as Curaga and actually accomplished a high level healing spell.

With each lesson, both would often spar with each other at the end to gauge how well Izuku was progressing in hand to hand combat. Something which Xion may not have much skill in, but understood the forms and tequniques. Both had their faults, being Izuku still unable to use a keyblade and lacked combat magic ability, as Xion was more of a long range magic user and average with the skill of her blade.

Yet, both agreed to help each other with their flaws. As the lessons continued, so did a understanding to the keyblade itself. Izuku then discovered that the keyblade Xion had, could evolve as well in a sense. Become a different keyblade with different ablilities as she summoned a different one under the name of Three Wishes.

"That sort of seems like something from a Disney movie to be honest." Was Izuku's first response as Xion didn't understand what he meant by that. Until she had watched several of these Disney movies his family had and was fascinated at the familiar worlds and faces she once remembered.

But reminding herself that she can't say that these movies were actually real for two reasons: To maintain order, a memory she remembered but never understood why. And it would seem a bit silly to believe in. "Concidering the Keyblade can change it's form with magic, it acts as sort of a base to magical thoughts in mind. And from how people say that Disney is magical, that concept is better suited to form a keyblade."

"I see, so anything that in a sense is belief of being magical, we can use that imagry or thought and summon that form and concept of magic into becoming a keyblade?" Izuku had asked as Xion acknowledged his deduction of summoning different keyblades. "Exactally, so long as it has magic or a sense of everyone believing in it to be magical then summoning a new keyblade is possible."

_'Not really...'_ Xion thought as she saw him ponder and mumble of what could be usable or thought as magical or something with magic._ 'Honestly, I had to go through a lot of adventures and missions to get these keyblades, but maybe this world could be surprise me.' _She thought as she then resumed the training and both soon returned to meditation.

Within the passing days, Izuku's progression showed bounds and leaps as nearing the last month of training, he was able to summon his own keyblade. To Xion, it looked normal, yet somehow strong and a bit more cooler than hers, admititly a bit jealous. As the key was dark black steel as the handle was colored in silver and red.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

To Izuku, tears fell from his face as he was finally able to summon his own keyblade. Completing not only Xion's training, but his mentor's as well, All Might. He felt so proud and his heart ever filled with joy. Something he's worked hard for and had someone so wonderful help him in his darkest times and harsh moments in training to become something many said was a fantasy.

Now, his fantasy was close to becoming a reality. Izuku turned over to Xion, as he never bothered to dry his tears. He knew she wouldn't laugh or mock him for crying, because he trusted her and they weren't tears or despair or sadness. Xion couldn't help but join him in sheading a few tears as well, as they both cried in tears of joy at their dedication to each other and finally completing their goal.

"Thank you Xion."

**[XX Days since the Exams]**

"355 days." Xion said to herself as she walked along the sandy shores of the beach. A ice cream in her hand as she looked out the ocean view to herself. Alone as Izuku was now enrolled into his goal, UA High. "It's been that many days since we first meet." She continued as she sat on the sand and let the tide brush upon her sandles and feet.

"Why did I exist..." She said as she buried her face in her knees as she tried her hardest not to cry. Within the months and days living with Izuku, her memories were coming back to her, and the horrible truth she had learned about herself. She found out why she was alone in this world and why the police and heroes still couldn't find much information about her.

It was because she was a Nobody.

She is an empty husk of a body with out a heart. From her memories, she recalled she was just nothing more than a Nobody. A puppet to their plans to gain results. A reason why she ran away from them, to find out more of herself and her existance. "Should I even exist now..." She said as she teared up and hugged her knees more.

"Did I even exist? Should I not exist, I'm just a puppet? I'm not even a proper Nobody. Am I even suppose to exist? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?" Xion questioned herself as the more she asked, them more she cried and hugged herself. Sobbing in her knees and tears dripping off her face as they fell into the sand.

"What should I do...Izuku..." She thought as she cried harder saying his name. She was never suppose to exist, but with Izuku, he made her feel like she was truly human. She never could explain why, but she felt something in her chest beat hard and often with him around her. This was suppose to be where her heart is right? But she's a Nobody, and she couldn't have a heart.

"Why is it that you always make my chest feel weird? Why is it that I smile everytime my chest feels like it skips something? Why is it that when I'm close to you I can feel your heart and it makes me feel so warm and protected!? Why is it that I love you!?" Xion yelled as she soon covered her mouth at what she just said.

"I love you..." She said in a whisper as she realized what she had been feeling when she is around him. She feels protective and warmth in his arms. His heart soothes her as she listens to it beat soundly. She wants to be forever in his arms, wrapped around them and never let go. "Why...would he love a nobody like me..."

With Izuku, he wasn't fairing much progress into what his class was saying. He had heard that in three days that the annual UA sports festival would be happening and everyone was reminded again to work hard for it. As excitement and conversations erupted from his classmates, all he could do was look out to the sky from the window.

_'Why is it that your heart feels so conflicted, Xion.' _Izuku thought as he could feel what Xion had been of lately. After their training in summoning his own keyblade, he didn't stop there. He had thought to practice with summoning new forms of keyblades and a maneuverability style to go along with his keyblade and fighting style with one for all.

_'I know that I never told you this, but only ever in my head or dreams. All I want is to make you happy, and I never want to lose you or see you so hurt Xion.'_ Izuku thought as he tightened his fist, as he could feel his emotions welding up in his heart at the thought of her. _'I know what I'm gonna do. I'll let my heart be my guiding key, and guide me to show you how I feel for you.'_

"Hey Deku? You alright?" Uraraka came as she stood next to him in wonder." "Yeah, I'm just thinking about the festival. More along the thoughts of what to do and to say." Izuku said as he smiled at the window, unknowist to her blush and the girls eavesdropping on them. "What to say? What do you mean by that?"

Izuku looked at her, smiling as she had never seen Izuku like this before. _'He so confident, and he looks like he's planning something big to do.' _She thought as he continued. "I don't really know how to explain it in words. But, I'll trust my heart to speak for me at the festival and hopefully, my heart will tell the world what I mean and care about." Izuku said as he soon walked away.

"He's gonna proclaim his love!" Mina and Tooru said as they hugged Uraraka from behind as soon as he was gone. "M-Mina!? Tooru!?" Uraraka said with a blushed face as she was confused and embaressed. "It would appear that from the sound of it, Midoriya may do a love confession during the festival. Oh congradulations Uraraka!" Momo said as she was esstatic that something from her romance novels would be coming to life.

"B-But he never said anything like that! And who says it's gonna be me or if its even a confession!" Uraraka said as she tried to keep her face calm and cool, but sadly looked like a tomato. "You two get along well and hang out a lot kerro. So it does seem possible he may have had these types of feelings for you and wants to confess." Tsuyu said bluntly as Uraraka's mind was spinning.

"Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said as he found the teacher napping in the teachers lounge as he peeked out from his sleeping bag. "What is it Midoriya?" He said in a half-awaken tone as he stared at the teen. I wanted to clarify something. Mr. Present Mic is running the broadcast system for the sports festival correct?" Izuku said as Aizawa rubbed his temples.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" "Well, it's more or less to win a bet. Mineta and Kaminari assumed a famous heroine would broadcast during the sports festival, as Iida and a few others say it would be an elder pro hero. I just wanted to know the answer." Izuku said as he bowed and left his sleepy homeroom teacher.

"What are you plotting for, problem child." Aizawa said to himself as he couldn't quite figure him out. He's been hiding something from him, even in the quirk assessment exam he did impressive, but he still felt like their was more to Midoriya than that distructive quirk of his.

"Mr. Present Mic!" Izuku said as he found the hero wandering around the halls in his usual black hero attire and noticible hair and sunglasses. "Hello little listener! What can I do for ya!" He said in a hyperactive voice due to his quirk. "From my understanding you control the broadcast and audio for the sports festival. I was hoping, you could help me set up for something I plan to do once its over and I take first."

"Woah! Such a bold statement listener! But what makes you sure that you'll take first? I'd still be happy to see what I can do for you, depends on what you're gonna do!" Present Mic said as Izuku looked around, assuring they were alone. "Alright, listen well and keep quiet." Izuku said as he leaned over to Present Mic's ear and told him of his plan.

Present Mic's eyes were widening in what Izuku was telling him as they could be seen peeking over his sunglasses. "Oh yeah! That's a plan I can get behind on 100%! Want me to see if the jumbotron's will be functionable?" "Yes! I want them to be used and I'll bring a picture so you can get the camera's in position." Izuku said as he then left back to class, continuing the day on as he was now more focused and readying himself for the next three days.

**[Day of the Sports Festival]**

"Alright...today's the day." Izuku said to himself as he packed his bags and walked out of his room. Seeing his mother and Xion on the couch as they were waiting for him. "Do your best today sweetie. I'll be cheering for you from home." Inko said as she gave her son a quick hug as she scuffled the top of his head.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"Best of luck Izuku! I'll support you from here too!" Xion said with a cheerful smile, but Izuku could also feel a bit of sadness in her heart. "Why here Xion? You can come with me and see it in action." Izuku said as he pulled out a ticket from his bag and presented it at the two. "A teacher of mine said I could invite a guest to come and sit in the stands near my classmates, so he offered me this ticket as a way of enterance."

Xion looked at the ticket in his hand and was tempted to go, but tried stopping herself. "A-Are you sure? Wouldn't you want your mother to go-" "Alright you two, have fun out there and Xion, make sure to give Izuku 100% support." Inko said as she patted Xion's back as the girl was taken by surprise.

"E-Eh!? Are you sure you don't want it?" "I'm sure, you need to get out more of the house Xion, you only take short walks, you need to get out more. Now hurry on you two, the trains will be packed." Inko said as she pushed the girl out of the apartment with Izuku in behind her, as he looked behind to see her mother giving her a thumbs up, as he responded with the same.

Fortunatly for them the train ride wasn't that much packed as anticipated, but both were relitilvely quiet on the way to his school. "It's huge..." Xion said in amazement as she was in awe at how large UA was and even surprised a high school could have their own stadium for the sports festival.

"Believe me, that was how I reacted when I saw the outside, and the inside of this place." Izuku said as he then grabbed her hand and lead her to the stadium. "W-Wait Izuku? Don't you think you should get to your class? You don't want to be late, and I can find my way around the stadium."

Xion said as Izuku smiled at her as they continued on to the stadium. "Relax, I still have some time before class starts, and I wanted to guide you to your seat in the stadium in case you get lost." Izuku said as Xion mumbled under her breath how she couldn't get lost. Getting past security and the long line of people waiting due to their reserved ticket, Xion was guided to a private hallway as she noticed her seat was next to the reserved seating for the UA classes.

"Hard to imagine that you'll be seeing me take the festival in such a good spot huh?" Izuku smirked as the seats were in the centerview of the stadiums ovular shape dome, a perfect view to see the fights and best view of the large screens for displaying other events. Izuku looked at Xion and soon enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I-Izuku!?" Xion said in surpise of his sudden action. "Thank you, Xion. Everything I've learned, and everything I do today will be because of you. And I can't exactally put it into words yet, please, read my actions and listen to my heart when you watch me." Izuku said as Xion blushed at his soft tender words to her. Feeling warmth enveloping where her heart would have been as she buried her face in his shoulder as she retuned his hug.

"Okay, I'll listen to your heart." Izuku smiled as he released his hug and began walking back to his class. "Xion, may my heart be your guiding key." Izuku said before he left as she let out a small gasp from his words. 'What did he mean by his heart...and becoming my guiding key.' Xion thought as she noticed people beginning to take their seats and quickly taking hers.

Meanwhile, Izuku was waiting in the back room reserved for the students. He saw all of his classmates and even from other's like 1-B and some Gen. Education students._ 'I won't worry about the "what if's" today. I can't afford to be so worrying like I was back ten months ago and ocassionally since then.' _Izuku placed his hand over his heart as he felt it bumping more.

_'I made a promise to Xion that my heart would speak volumes than what I can actually say. So please, become my voice and guide me to my goals will you._' Izuku thought as he taked to his heart, as he soon felt it beating more with adrenaline and a shiver down his spine. 'Thank you, friend.'

"Midoriya." He hears from behind as he sees Todoroki and the others from his class and several from others as they now looked at the two. "Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you." He began as the atmosphere grew tense around them. "But...All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?"

He continued as Izuku's heart felt the adrenaline still pumping in his blood as well as a burning sensation due to his words. "But I'm going to beat you." Todoroki finished as his eyes stared calmly at Izuku's back as nether of them seemed to move. "So manly..." Kirishima and Tetsutetsu whispered as they witness what many agreed to see it as, a declaration of war.

"Woah man! No need to just suddenly drop this all on him." Kaminari said as he got in between the two defensively. "We're friends aren't we?" "I'm not here to make friend-" "Is that it." Everyone froze at how dull Izuku sounded as he turned around and then looked calmly at Todoroki, but they saw fire and burning in his emerald eyes.

"You just declared war on me. But with what conviction? What purpose does it even give you to say you'll beat me without any heart into those words of yours?" Izuku asked as everyone was taken aback at Izuku's attitude with Todoroki's declaration. "If you have no heart or meaning in those hollow words you said, then that is what they are. Hollow words that hold no promise."

Izuku then walked past him, but stopped as soon at his back. "I made a special promise to someone I hold dear to. And especially to my self and heart that no matter what, my actions and win will speak volumes of what my heart really speaks for. I could care less of your little declaration of war, as you're only a battle that my heart will give all to saying what I believe and win."

"Super freaking manly." Tetsutetsu and Kirishima said as they had stars in their eyes and were practically shining at Izuku's words. "You 1-A bastards aren't wimps as much as I thought. If that guy made a promise and puts his heart to the one he holds close, he's a hell of a lot more of a man than I am." Tetsutetsu said as both boys agree that they needed to step up their manliness.

Whispers and talk of Izuku's speech soon drove everyone else to talk amongs themselves, especially now the girls. "See! I told you! Midoriya is gonna do a confession!" Mina whispered in their small group as Uraraka blushed at her bizarre theory. "B-But he hasn't even made a promise or mention anything like that to me!" Uraraka said as the girls soon talked more about it.

"Hah! Yeah right Half-and-Half! Like your pathetic war bullshit would matter! Their's only one person that's gonna beat fucking Deku and that's me! Deku you better get ready for when I beat your ass!" Bakugou shouted as his palms were smoking and he was grinning like a mad man. Izuku looked at him indifferently as he was to Todoroki and leered at the blonde.

"You're no different than he is Bakugou." Izuku said as that brought Katsuki to a holt, never has Izuku used his last name and that pissed him off. "Did you misunderstand? Well, concidering your first thought is your egotism and explosions I'll explain it to you as best as your idiotic brain can understand." Izuku said as now everyone was more shocked. Did Izuku actually insult Bakugou?

Izuku then put one arm on his shoulder and stared at Katsuki's twitching red eyes. "You are nothing but a simple fight I'd eventually have to go against. Your rivalry or egotistical war against me doesn't hold any value what so ever. It's nothing but egotistic words out of an idiot's mouth. If you don't have it all in your heart to prove those words, then they are words a moron can easily say."

Izuku said as he let go of Bakugou's shoulder and gave him a slight push back as he then exited out of the room. Leaving everyone with a yelling blonde stick of dynamite to swear and cuss in his name. Everyone was then called to start the first event, the obstical course. As they all lined up, Izuku readied himself as he saw Todoroki and Bakugou glaring at him.

The timers were set as he could hear Present Mic's voice counting down. "3!" _'Watch me Xion!' _"2!"_ 'I'll succeed and show you what my heart feels!'_ "1! START!" _'Lets go!'_ Izuku thought as he soon ran and jumped high enough to avoid Todoroki's Ice trap. "Air Glide!" Izuku said as he then was thrusted forward ahead of everyone as he was seemingly flying on air.

"Woah! What's this! Looks like Izuku Midoriya is actually flying! A surprise trick right off the bat!" Present Mic said as the monotors showed Izuku suddenly flying and gaining distance with what looked like air dodging and boosting. "This is a first he's shown this type of manuverablility." "But still, those little burst of distance each time is only helping a little as the others are catching up real fast!"

Xion looked at the monotors and was surprised Izuku was flying and using the air dodge maneuverability, something she had taught him during their training together. "Yes! Go Izuku!" Xion said as she couldn't help but feel proud that her teachings were helping him in the first stage.

"Alright! It's still only the first section of the race, but the next hazard is this bad boy! Grand Canyon!" The monitor soon displayed students and Izuku running to a large canyon as the obstical with only one tightrope as the access way. "And what's this!? Looks like Midoriya is running it in this part! But what's his plan now! Todoroki and Bakugou used their quirks to gain the lead!"

"How are we suppose to get through this!?" Mineta and several others said as they stopped at the edge of the mock canyon as some were trying to get through by their quirks. "Thanks for the opening!" Izuku shouted as he soon started sprinting as he jumped onto the rope, and surprising everyone that he was grinding on top of it.

"What the hell!? How is he doing this!? First the flying and now grinding on a rope?" Sero said as he used his tape to swing from canyon formation to canyon formation to get ahead. "Where was this stuff during hero training?" Satou said as he ate some sugar to help boost his strength, hoping to use it to leap across the canyon.

"That damn nerd!" Bakugou noticed as Izuku and seen more cannon fodder and exteras catching up. "Now here comes our second obstical! Robo Rampage!" Present Mic announce as the ground soon shook as large Zero-Pointers rose from the ground and their visoris beemed red.

"Annoying, they're in the way.' Todoroki said as he used his ice part of his quirk to freeze most of them as he soon srarted running again. "You shit robots! Die!" Bakugou screemed as he exploded everything in his way as both boys were now tied for the lead. "Damn them, they're so manly!" Tetsutetsu said as he ripped apart a zero pointer from the inside and looked ahead of him.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're stepping at! Huh?" Kirishima said as he he popped out of a zero pointer and saw Izuku jump off of him and seeming to aim at the robots. "Alright, gotta focus a pathway." He muttered under his breath as he scanned the areas and zero's till he found one. "Alright. Sorry about that Kirishima! I'll make it up to you right now!"

"How are you gonna-!" Kirishima was about to say until he looked where Izuku was falling at and noticed a hint of blue sprites where he was suppose to be at. "Huh! Where'd he-" "Shoto! What is up with Midoriya!? Is it me or is he teleporting and hopping off walls like a side scroller video game!" Present Mic announced as Izuku was seen teleporting from one head of a Zero Pointer to another and hopping off to another.

"Problem child is certainly showing more than he's been in my class. I have no idea how he's doing any of this." "Parkor!" Xion screemed as she cheered at Izuku's use of freerunning and saw him leaping and teleporting on their heads. "Yeah! that's the way to avoid them!" Xion cheered as she felt giddy at how well her teaching lessons were helping him so much.

She felt her chest flutter as somehow, she could feel the freedom and adrenaline Izuku was feeling during this race. Every step was like riding a rollercoaster for him. Every jump felt like a sudden drop that excited her. She felt his heart was overjoyed and proud in learning from her and showing off more skills he learned.

"Here you go Kirishima! Take this!" Izuku said as he opened his palm and looked at the robots again, instead looking at their joints and weak spots as his eyes darted at all of them. "Laser Circus!" Izuku said as beams of light and thunder emerged from his hands and suddenly started targeting the robots, all soon electrified and short circuiting as he fell and landed on the floor.

"Alright! 50 hits! New record!" Izuku said as he soon began running again as he saw others running pass the disabled robots and thanking him. He snickered at how he could feel Present Mic and Aizawa talking about his laser hands and how is it even possible. "Midoriya! How are you doing this sort of thing!" Kaminari and Sero caught up with him as they were curious and wanted to know.

"Dude...you are seriously different like...a lot lately. What happened?" Sero asked as he was struggling a bit but still wanted to know too. "Thing is guys, all those things are something that someone special helped me think of and who I learned from." Izuku said as he looked up ahead at the next obstical as he smirked.

It was like everything else was nothing, and all he could really see at the end was her. "I thought about these things and practiced them, because she helped me learn these moves of mine. And I wanna use these things she's taught me instead of using my quirk, to show how much she means to me and how much I take her words to heart. I made a special promise to her and I intend to do it with her sort of like by my side and in my heart."

The audience then howled and cooed at those words he said as his message was broadcasted live. Some girls swooning at how loving and loyal he was to a certain girl. Some muttering how lucky that girl must be. Men snickered and cheered at of how he was acting like how men should be when they were devoted to their special loved one, a man's romance! Rrrrrrrroooooomance!

Xion, actually squeeled in a bit of embaressment and happiness as she pulled her hood over her face and tightened the straps as she felt so happy and embaressed._ 'Even if others don't know who, it's embaressing to hear all these cheeres for him about my teachings.' _Xion thought as she hugged her chest and squirmed a bit at the amount of cheering for love and romance.

"Ohhhh! Uraraka!" Tooru said as the girls were close by one another as they heard Izuku's little speech as said girl was now running away from the teasing of her fellow girls. "D-Damn it that's manly dude!" Izuku, Kaminari and Sero then looked behind them as they saw Kirishima and Tetsutetsu running with tears in their eyes.

"Are you crying!?" Sero and Kaminari said as both boys didn't bother to hide it but grin. "Hell yes! It's manly tears for such a manly and bold promise Midoriya made!" Both said as all of them started to slow down as they saw the field covered in landmines. "Woah, are these actually bombs? Looks like we gotta-Midoriya!" Kaminari said as he noticed Izuku actually picking up speed.

"I'm not gonna stop here! Not now when the goal is so close!" Izuku said as he then jumped into the field and used his momentum. Placing his hands out, using them as a way to increase speed as he rolled himself over and pushing his body. He then had one foot over the other as dust trails were coming off from under him.

Traveling past the mines as his body slipped in between them on the floor and avoiding those that were walking at a slow pace as he then passed by them. Continuing this process as he was gaining more ground. "See you at the end line." Izuku said as he was drifting past Bakugou and Todoroki, jumping off and then teleported to the end of the field and started hopping off the walls to gain speed.

"Midoriya!" "You fucking nerd!" Both of them shouted as they used their quirks to get off of the field and ran for the goal. No one was able to see in the dark tunnel that reached the goal, the audience was in suspense as they looked at the goal line. "And in first place we have...Izuku Midoriya! And in Second we've got Shoto Todoroki and Third is Katsuki Bakugou!"

_'Alright! Did you see me Xion!'_ Izuku thought as he was rather pleased with himself as he made it to first place. He wasn't mind of the next event to come, as thanks to Present Mic's info it was a cavalry battle and he knew he'd be first, he'd be the one most targeted. But he had already had a plan in mind for that. He didn't care as the cavalry battle soon started, paired up wit Tokoyami TetsuTetsu and Mei Hatsume from the support class.

Honestly, he was a bit surprised that Uraraka and Iida didn't want to join him, but he was still glad Tetsutetsu and Mei were aboard. "Tetsutetsu, Mei, thanks for joining my team on such short notice, you too Tokoyami, shadow." "Aye!" His shadow said as he appeared and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

"No problem man! Anyone that manly to keep their promise I'd be happy to team up with!" Tetsu said as he pounded his fist together in steel. "Alright, we're gonna need that manly determination for the cavalry. From the rules, I can't exactally touch the floor. But I do have something that can help us and get some points and seem like a lot of fun." Izuku grinned as Tetsu and Hatsume joined in on the grinning action.

"Praytell Midoriya, what do you have in thought against this mass darkness of enemies before us." Tokoyami said as they got into position and carried Izuku on their shoulders. "Alright, now. When I say jump, do it and get ready to fall. And also, any of you ever been to Disneyland and on that Buzz Lightyear ride?"

"Yeah, I think I remember that when I was little. Why?" Tetsu said as Izuku tightened his headband and smirked. They noticed small light dust coming from his hand as the timer counted down. "You're gonna like this." The timer soon went off as everyone started to get the other teams headbands. "Deku!" Bakugou roared as his team, consisted of Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero came in as he uses his explosions as a boost.

"Alright jump now!" Izuku said as he touched their backs as they jumped over Bakugou's team and heard Izuku clapping his hands loud. "Now Blaster Blaze!" Izuku said as a window opened next to his team as it hovered underneath them and they all landed inside. It was a small ovalish cart with four laser mounts that looked like toys as the design seems like it belongs in outer space.

"Ahhhh! Buzz Lightyear's Ride! To Infinity and Beyond!" Tetsu said as he was crying in glee as Hatsume was amazed at how Izuku could magically pop out a amusement park ride. "What's this!? Disney Rides!? How come we didn't know about this! We could have had our own Disneyland here at UA!" "if we did we'd get sued by an unhappy mouse. Midoriya's gonna make us lose a lot of money."

"Aizawa! It's okay! I have permission!" Izuku yelled as he pulled out files as the cameras zoomed in stating one Izuku Midoriya and whomever guest he chooses has access to any Disney licence product or attraction to use in as the owner (Izuku) pleases. "What the hell!? What kind of bullshit is that!" Bakugou roared at Izuku as he simply smiled and said. "Magic."

"Hang on and use the lasers!" Izuku said as he started to drive the attraction ride around the stadium in bounds as they zoomed pass the other teams. "It shoots actual lasers!" Tetsu and Mei said in surprise as every pull of the trigger shot a laser beam as it stun several passerby. "It does what!? That's gotta be cheating!" Mina said as she soon was hit and felt stinging in her legs as Tokoyami snatched her captain, Momo's, headband off.

"This is actually quite fun." "Aye!" Tokoyami and his shadow said as they delt with keeping others away from them and capturing as many headbands to their ability. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA We are invincible!" "Reach for the sky!" Tetsu and Mei said as they were going all out with the laser shows as Izuku was having too much fun flying the attraction in the air, giving the fans a bit of a show and avoiding surprise attacks from the teams.

"Just one minute left folks as much to the dismay! I'm liking the laser show Midoriya's Team is giving!" "At least we're fine with not being sued. But smartass saying he got it by magic." Aizawa said under his breath as he noticed the fans cheering louder and for Midoriya's team to win. _'I wonder, is problem child's goal to gain crowd favorite, that is pretty useful to have in the hero world. Public supports would bring in more hero agency options for him.'_

"And time is up! Sad to say folks but this laser show ended in a spectical victory! With Team Midoriya earning 1,500,000 points. Coming in at Second Team Bakugou with 125,000! Third place is Team Todoroki with 95,000 and Shinsho's with 75,000. And Final place is team Itsuka with barley making it by with 50,000 points!"

"Damn that nerd and his shitty theme park ride!" Bakugou shouted as Kirishima and the guys were jealous a bit. "Man, they get to ride the Disney ride." "You think Midoriya would take us on a spin?" "What other kinds of stuff can he get from Disney." "Shut the fuck up!" Baugou roared as the final even was now announced as the actual fighting tournament.

Izuku's heart was bouncing in his chest as he hear the fights._ 'Finally. I can really put my heart into this.' _Izuku thought as he looked down at his chest and places his hand across his heart._ 'I'm sure she saw it. The joy and laughter I heard the kids and parents in the audience, their joy of seeing something fun and spectacular. Just like me...everytime I see her.' _Izuku thought as he saw only her.

Smiling and laughing at the performance he gave to the fans as she noticed him. Her hands clasped together as she gave him a grand smile and peace signs for his performance._ 'She got the message. But Xion...' _Izuku thought as his heartbeat went calm, as both of them saw and stared at each others eyes. _'Their's still so much more to tell you, and it's...something bigger. Please, listen to my heart, for just a little while longer.'_

Xion rubbed the tears in her eyes out before they could fall. She felt his compassion from here as she nodded at him. "Okay, I'll still listen to your heartbeat Izuku. I never was planning to stop." She said quietly as she noticed him acting confused when she saw that boy, Tetsu she believed, shaking him and he almost fell over in clumsiness.

Apparently some were backing out of the fighting portion of the sports festval as some students were having the chance back in. And she saw the most inappropriate woman ever, she actually covered her eyes and looked away. She had seen his teacher, the +18 Hero Midnight, bring out a whip and say that their is a lunch break and activities to do as rest before they fights can begin.

"S-S-She's so lewd! And how does a school allow that attire to be worn? Does she feel no shame?" Xion asked herself as she left the stands to find something good to eat and return, not wanting to miss out on some fighting. "Wonder what's good around here to eat for a snack. I kinda ate all the lunch Mrs. Midoriya gave me when watching the race and the cavalry battle."

"How about some Ice Cream?" She heard a voice from behind and felt something cold press against her cheek. "Gah! Izuku!" She said in surprise as he held two ice cream bars and a small take out tray and smiled at her. "Shouldn't you be with your classmates in case they call lunch early?" Xion said as she took the frozen treat from his hands.

"Nah, besides, I know a great area to eat this with ya. Come on." Izuku said as he grabbed her hand and walked past the people as some congradulated him and wished him luck. As whispers and talks rumored by of Xion being the girl he made a promise to. Once exiting the stadium, he headed for the back enterance of UA as he avoided the doors to the mess hall and went up the stairs to the rooftop.

Xion was baffled at how she could see a lot of Musutafu from up here as Izuku walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down. Patting the side next to him to invite Xion to come over and sit. "358 days." Izuku said as he undid his wrapper for his ice cream bar as Xion started to eat hers already.

"Hmmf?" She asked as to what he was referring to. "That's how many days its been, since we first meet. And how long we've been together." Izuku said as he looked out at the vast space and view as he ate his ice cream. "Gotta say, Sea Salt is an interesting flavor. It still baffles me every time we eat it." Izuku said as he remembered the first time Xion discovered a ice cream place by the beach that sold it. It felt salty, but sweet to him.

"It's weird, it only feels like it was maybe a day ago when we first meet." Xion said as she recalled again the days they spent. "I sometimes wonder, why do you care, about a nobody like me." She said in a soft voice meant for herself. Remembering the truth of herself again as she felt empty at the fact or thought if he found out, he could never love her.

"Eep!" She squeaked out as she found herself picked up and placed in his lap, and was suddenly being hugged by Izuku. "You're not a nobody Xion. You never were and you will never be a nobody." Izuku said as he buried his face in her shoulder as she struggled to break free. "Yes I am. I'm just a nobody you found wandering amelessly on a sandy beach! I don't know who I was or what I am! I don't even have a heart as yours. I'm just a nobody!"

Xion said as she widened her eyes at the fact she practically reveled her secret to him. How she has no heart. "Bullshit!" _'H-Huh!?'_ Xion thought in surprised as Izuku pulled her back and pressed his forehead against hers, looking directly in her eyes. "You're not a nobody Xion, you never are to me or my mom! You're someone we care about, someone that we laugh with and enjoy your company with! Someone we worry about and someone we care about."

Izuku said as Xion felt a shiver down her spine. As she has never seen Izuku so bold and commanding, it was a different feeling for her to experience as her chest throbbed and quickened. "It doesn't matter if you think you're a nobody, because to me you're somebody. And if you feel like you are one, then I'll be your somebody alright! Because then, I'll be your heart so you can have one like mine."

Izuku said as she blushed at his statement as she placed her hand over her chest. "You say you don't have a heart, that's not possible, because everyone. No matter how alone or sad, no matter what you may think, you have a heart that beats for the memories and people and everything you experience." He said as he placed his hand over her's that rested on her chest.

_'Izuku...'_ Xion thought with tears in her eyes, hugging him as he patted her back in confort as she felt a weight lifted off of her. "Thank...you..." Xion said as she let out a few sniffles and staining his UA P.E shirt. "I'll always be there for you if you need to talk to me Xion, or if you just wanna use me as a tissue." Izuku said as he stood up with her and took out the now clean popsicle stick from his mouth.

"Alright, good luck in your fights." Xion said as she dried her tears away as they both went theor separate way back to the stadium. Izuku walked back to the waiting room and opened one of the lockers inside as he took off his P.E shirt and now was left with a white undershirt. "Guess this is a good excuse to wear that."

Izuku said to himself as he took out his small dufflebag he packed and pulled out something from it. "I wonder, how did she get my measurements and when was she planning on giving me this." Izuku said as he put it on, his arms finally appearing out of the longsleeves and zipped it up part way so he could move his legs.

**(Organization XIII coat Izuku is wearing)**

He soon made his way to the enterance to the stadium, as in the center was an arena for the fights to take place in. "Alright! After that performance and surprise of class 1-A. Lets get the fights underway! With our first match being...Hitoshi Shinshou of Class 1-H! Versus Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A!"

Present Mic announced as both contenders entered the ring as the audience cheered loud, some even shouting or asking where Izuku got that new clothing style. "And it appears Midoriya has some snazzy wears for this part of the tourney! Wonder where he got that coat! Stylish!" Present Mic commented as the students in their stands looked at Izuku's added outfit.

"Begin!" Midnight said as she cracked her whip as the start of the fight between Shinsou and Izuku. "Nice outfit. Wonder what crap place you got it from. A garbage bin?" Shinshou mocked as Izuku leered at him. _'Stay calm. If Ojirou dropped out, and he doesn't even remember joining him for the calvary battle. His quirk has something to do with it.'_

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to say anything after I mocked your lame outfit? Did your mom made you that thing, what was she thinking." Shinshou continued as Izuku's fist tightened and then loosened a bit._ 'Stay calm, stay focused. His words are just that. Hollow, empty and useless words out of his sleep deprived face.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at Shinshou carefully and cautiously.

"Maybe, after I beat you I'll put that coat in the gar-" Those were all Shinshou said before he felt something hard hit the side of his head and knock him to the ground. In his hand now, Izuku held a keyblade, one seeming so classical but sleek. It was the first one he was able to summon, the first with Xion. One he dubbed, Master's Defender.

"What the hell..." Shinshou said as he held his head. Bleeding a bit as he leered at the object in Izuku's hands. "You summoned a lame ass toy that's a key. How will that help you anyways!" Shinshou roared as he rushed in and started his turn of punches, but were blocked and dodged by Izuku.

"Thunder!" Izuku said as a bolt of lightining emerged from his keyblade as it struck the ground in front of Shinshou to stop him from coming any closer. "You moron. You're gonna start walking out of this ring." Shinshou said as Izuku then froze. His mind only seeing dark as he was moving. "What's this!? Midoriya is suddenly moving on his own!" Present commentate as everyone was surprised as to why.

"Izuku! Come on! Snap out of it already!" Xion said as she looked at the field and noticed something was wrong with him. "Come on! Go back and punch him in the face! Wake up Izuku!" Xion said as she was starting to get a bit worried and hoped, he could break free out of what was happening to him.

_'Why is everything dark...' _Izuku thought as he couldn't see or move. _'What happened to Shinshou...' "Izuku!" 'Xion?' _Izuku thought as he tried to look around for where she could be. 'Izuku!' Her voice echoing in the darkness as he soon saw a dim light._ 'Wake up Izuku!' "Xion." _Izuku said as he moved closer and closer to the dim light in distance._ "Come on and beat him!" 'Xion!' "Win!" 'Xion!' _

Izuku's eyes soon shot open and aimed his keyblade back at Shinshou as he fired Fraga at him. Unfortunatly for him, he had to closely dodge it as smoke emitted from the blast. "Thanks for the wake up call Xion." Izuku said to himself as he smirked and then glared at Shinshou. "Your quirk won't work on me again." Izuku then used Focus to teleport to Shinshou and punch him across the jaw.

"H-How! Why won't you just leave the ring!?" Shinshou said as he punched him across the face and the eye, making it swollen and blacken. "Because you're just fighting to only try and make us forfit. You're not giving it all you've got!" Izuku said as he headbutted his face as Shinshou's nose was bleeding.

He brought Master's Defender ready for a swing as he pushed back Shinshou across the field bounds. "Unlike you, their's someone I'm fighting for and you just made her worry a lot right now with that stupid move you just did." Izuku said as he channeled his magic into his keyblade. water surrounding him in a open bubble as he looked at Shinshou.

"I promised her I'd win, with only using everything I've learned from her and never my quirk. And I plan to keep that promise!" "You mean, this shit you're, you've been doing now isn't even your quirk!?" SHinshou yelled as he readied himself for whatever to come. "Damn straight! And she's a hell of a muse to make me want to learn. Ariel!"

Izuku said as he shot his keyblade up in the air, as gyseres erupted from the floor. Pushing him in the air as the audience saw something riding inside the guysers. "Is that a, it is!? It's the Little Mermaid Ariel!" Present Mic said as out from the gyser under Izuku, Ariel emerged forth and smiled at the crowd as she took Izuku and both began to summon ripples of water across the arena and diving in loops and swirls into the floor as though were a pool.

"What do you think splashing water will even accomplish!" Shinshou said as he tried to avoid the random droppings of water bullets from the sky as he was getting soaked and admitidly they started to hurt. "This! Ariel, lets finish this! Grand Finale!" Izuku said as both summoned a swirling whirlpool and dove right back in. The ripples they created were now a large erupting fountain across the field.

Causing a water show and rainbows to appear and sparkle to the audience as the tides and water from those erupting fountains created waves Shinshou was trying to fight. As the one in the center was higher, Izuku stood atop of the water as he bowed at the audience. As the fountains then dissolved before creating water hearts in the act and slowly evaporated away.

"So, you got me soaked." "Yes, but I also made you more conductive. First Cure." Izuku said as he used Cure to heal himself, then double jumped into the air and aimed. "Thundaga!" The floor then sparkled in electric shocks as Shinshou was being taized by the floor and passed out into unconsciousness."

"Amazing! The winner and maker of that spectical show is...Izuku Midoriya! He advances to the next round!" Present Mic said as he waved to the fans and his class. Many now cheering for the show and fight while most of pure maidens cheered at the sight of a real mermaid appearing for the show.

"Deku that was amazing!" Uraraka said as some of his classmates congradulated him as he decided to rest in the back room. "Thanks. Iida, I don't see why you're still upset with your match. You won." Izuku said as he noticed his friend still trembling in a bit of anger at his match.

"I was expecting more of a bout, instead I was more or less used in a means for that Hatsume girl to show off her technology." Iida said as he hand chopped the air and moved his arms about. "By the way Uraraka, your fight next is Bakugou huh. Want to look over my notes for some help how to fight him." Izuku offered as the girl waved her arms.

"No, I wanna be able to fight Bakugou with my own skills. I'm gonna give it everything with my heart and power to take him down." Uraraka said as Iida and a few others cheered her for support. "I should get going, It'll start soon." She said as she made her way to the door. "Uraraka. Mind if I say something as a bit of help." Izuku offered as Mina and Tsuyu listened closely, as they were the only ones that followed Uraraka with Izuku.

"U-Um, sure." She said as her cheeks flushed a little with pink. Izuku placed his hand over his heart and smiled coyly at her. "May your heart be your guiding key." Izuku said as she took in his words and smiled as she tightened her fist in determination. Everyone one in the back room headed to the stands to see the fight between the two.

Izuku blended in the background and separated from them as he sat next to Xion in the crowds. "Hey, you're not too injured are you?" Xion said as she looked at his face and gently touched it. "Yeah, Cure really does its miracles well." Izuku said as both of them looked at Uraraka as Bakugou was practically growling at her.

"You mentioned their quirks before right. She has the gravity and he's the one with the explosions. I think this is a poor match up." Xion said as Izuku couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, I offered her my notes on how to fight him, but she refused. She wanted to give it her all and put her heart to it. But I could feel she had her doubts."

"But now she looks just as determined as him. He Heh. She's even trying to copy his glare." Xion said as both teens at the arena now looked like their lower lips were showing off as they tried to intimidate each other with their glares. "I just said a few words that helped me when you said them. May your heart be your guiding key."

Xion smiled as she puffed out her chest in pride. "And who's teachings helped you become so confidant." Izuku smiled as she patted her head, causing her to blush a bit as he smiled. "You, oh great and wise little Master Xion." "H-Hey! I'm still growing! I'm drinking milk!" Xion said back as a joke as the fight then soon began.

To everyone, it seemed more or less like a struggling massacre. Izuku and Xion saw how greatly she followed her own way and skills to gain the upper hand in the fight. But in the end it was inevitable. Bakugou was more better suited in this situation as he wasn't afraid to be ruthless to even a girl. They saw her lying on the arena floor, almost unconscious, but earned a bit of even the brute's respect.

"She really gave it her all huh." Izuku said as the next fights were taking place as the two talked. "I was amazed that even when she was at such a disadvantage, she let he heart speak and act for her. In a way, she won the war, but lost the battle." Xion said as Izuku looked at the monitors as the next matches were being decided.

"All the people want results in are the battles, some acknowledge her victory of the war, and those are the ones she'll get attention from." Izuku said as he stood up and stretched his arms out. "This battle, is also my war. And is also where you'll understand my heart Xion." Izuku said as the next fight appeared as the match was now visible for all.

Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki

"This won't be easy for you, even if you gained new skills and only use magic and your keyblade." Xion said as she walked with him to the enterance to the arena. "I know, and its that actual challenge, I think will help me get my heart's voice really out there." Izuku said as he walked pass a tall man, whos beard and hair were lit a blaze.

"You there, you're Izuku Midoriya right?" The man said as Izuku and Xion kept walking. "Hey! Boy!" "Sorry, I don't have time for you. I'm heading to my match." Izuku said as both kept walking and looking ahead. "Please. Try not to get too injured. Cure and Curaga takes a lot of magic, but it can only do so much." Xion said as Izuku looked ahead, seeing the arena in plain sight.

"I promise, I'll win this." Izuku said as he then felt something soft touch his cheek for a brief moment. He looked down at Xion as she blushed and her lips in a thin line. "For luck. And also, because I love you." Xion said as she then turned back and ran off, wanting to get back to the stands as quickly as possible.

Izuku had the biggest grin on his face as soon as she left. He had finally got her message and was assured of her feelings. She loves him. She freaking loves him. "Now I really have to come up with a grand way, to tell you." Izuku said to himself as his heart felt pumping and walked to the arena with a grin.

Tororoki stared at Izuku as he leered at the green haired teen in black cloak. "Midoriya, you say I don't have heart in my words when I declared war on you. I'm going to prove you wrong." Todoroki said as his right side was now slowly being encased in a thin sheet of frost. "You're not winning this hing Todoroki. Because one, I made my promises and I always keep them, especially with her." Izuku said as he held up one finger in counting.

"Two, it's because I promised to her, I was able to get this far already without even using my quirk, everything since the start are what she taught me. And I'm ever greatful and respect her for teaching someone like me." He said as the audience, particularly the females found this to be romantic.

"And three. She confessed to me. And granted me a kiss for good luck. And what kind of guy would I be if I didn't win and make her kiss seem like a bad luck charm." Izuku said as some jaws were dropped amongst the class and students of class 1-A and several others. "Manly!" "Uraraka you did that!" "Congradulations!" "Midoriya you lucky bastard!"

"And also four." Izuku said as he closed his fist and held it out, using his other hand and realing it clockwise as he raised a certain finger at Izuku. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant to clarify this as best as I can to your pathetic excuse of intimidation." Izuku said mockingly as he summoned his keyblade and readied as he saw Midnight's whip being brought down.

"Fight!" As she said the signal, Izuku dodged to his left to avoid the massive ice pillairs sent to him. "You really wanna start this off with ice, then try this! Blizzard!" Izuku said as he sent back a cloud of ice and snow at Todoroki, stopping his incoming ice attack. "I will not lose to you Midoriya." Todoroki said coldly as he pushed his previous attack forward with another large path of ice.

Then touching the floor and catching Izuku by his legs. Izuku saw the path of ice heading to him, unable to move now his feet were shrouded in ice. He tightened his hold on Master's Edge, and thrusted it into the ice. Causing his attack to be split into two and falling off the edges of the arena.

"I notice your arms starting to look a bit dark there Todoroki." Izuku said as he casted Fire on his legs and around the arena to get rid of the unneeded ice. "If your quirk is Half-Hot Half-Cold, you could reduce the events of frostbite on your arms if you used your fire side." Izuku said as he broke another incoming attack as the arm of Todoroki grew more black in color.

"I won't use that bastards quirk, I'll only win using my mother's." Todoroki said as that pissed Izuku off. "Really, you say you're gonna beat me using your quirk!? You're just half assing it!" Izuku said as he charged forward and swung his keyblade at him, knocking it back as Izuku held out his fist, holding his blade.

"It's your own damn quirk! It's not your mom or your fucking dad's quirk. Get it through your damn thick albino redheaded skull!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki's eyes widened in his words. "If you're gonna half ass your own quirk and strength, then get out of the arena. You want to be a hero, then don't half ass things!" Izuku said as he then stepped back as he felt a gust of heat in his face.

Looking at him again, Izuku's eyes widened at how bright and hot Todoroki's flames felt even from a distance. "You said to go all out and use my power right. Then you must know, when using both halfs, your odds of wining now are zero." Todoroki said as he let his flames burn brighter and brighter in his left hand.

"Woah hey! Cementoss!" "On it!" Midnight said as Cementoss was getting ready to use his quirk to shield the incoming damage. "Finally." Izuku said to himself as he flicked his arm over, summoning a different keyblade as it now had a wheel at where the edges of the key were once. Made entirely out of wood as on the handle was a skull and their was sails attatched to it.

"May my heart guide my way." Izuku said as he began charging up water around him as it grew into a large and large bubble. 'Midoriya, thank you.' Todoroki thought as he released his flames, causing a cannon of fire to be shot out of his arm and breaking through the barriers set up by Cementoss just now.

"Wateraga!" Izuku shouted as he sent the large water bullet against the flames, as that killed off the fire, fog soon emitted in the stadium as everyone was now on edge. "Damn it. Should have made them more hotter." Todoroki said as he was taking caution and readying for Izuku's attack.

**_"Yo ho! Yo ho! A Pirate's life is for me~"_**

Everyone became silent as they heard a small voice echo in the fog. It sounded both ominous yet pleasant. Todoroki looked around at where could that voice be coming from. "Show yourself Midoriya!"

**_"The Kraken leapt from the ocean brine_**

**Look out me hearties yo ho~**

**And to the Locker the sparrow confined**

**Look out me hearties yo ho!~"**

The fog soon emitted as people in the seats now saw water, in shape and form as though a giant tank like an aquarium was right in front of them. But that's not all they were baffled at. Because circling around the waters in a wavepool manner, seeing the bottom of a large ship. So black and darken wood circuling around the arena as if a shark around their prey.

"Is that..." Kaminari asked as he saw the bottom of darken wood pass by the seats they were at. "How did he do it. How did he fucking do it!" Mineta asked as Tetsutsu and Kirishima were grinning and fist pumping. "THE PIRATES LIFE IS FOR ME!" Both of them said as they saw the ship pass by as the black flag was in clear view along with what ship it was.

And seeing Izuku dressed fitting for the ship and holding a new keyblade in hand. "Yo ho! Yo ho! The Pirates life is for me~" Izuku said as he waved to the crowd as now donned in a captains uniform with a bandanna around his neck, a swashbuckler sword, a flint pistol and his pirate hat.

"Shoto Todoroki! This will be forever the day you almost defeated Izuku Midoriya! A fitting end to ye, attacked by the Black Pearl and sent off to Davy Jones Locker!" Izuku said as he was really getting into the act as many cheered and started to sing the Pirates Life. "But, seeing as I'm the captain, I need my first mate to help in your sentence."

Izuku then climbed onto the look out and raised Highwind, his new keyblade, up in the air as thunder struck the ground of the arena. "Come and say Aloha!" Izuku said as thunder soon crashed onto the ground, creating a small crater as it then glowed green and smoke emiting from it.

Soon a small silhouette appeared in the green smoke as it possessed four arms and two antennas and two large ears. "Bucha Chi Bagga Chan un Chiti! Ahahahahahaha!" The small creature appeared from the smoke as it had dark blue fur and big black eyes. "AHHHHHHHh!" Jirou shouted as she actually smiled and was pressing her hands against her cheeks.

"U-Um..." The girls and guys wondered what and how that little blue thing in the arena made her to cause a reaction. "Stitch! He has stitch as a pet!? Midoriya can I please pet him!" "Puppy!" "_*Gasp*_ Stitch! I wanna pet him!" Jirou and several girls from other courses said as they got a better look at the blue creature and noticed it was Stitch.

"Stitch! Care to help this captain fight as my first mate?" Izuku said as Stitch looked back at Todoroki, then the ship, then Todoroki again. "Eih! Eih!" Stitch said as he jumped onto the Black Pearl as it circled by and started to climb until he was on the deck with the cannons. "Ready to fire Stitch?" "Meega nala kweesta! Aha-hahaha!" Stitch grinned as he jumped up and down on the cannons.

"Alright! Fire!" "Boom shaka, nahala!" Stitch said as he fired the cannons as Todoroki used his ice to shield himself from the explosions. "I'll be putting her up to faster speeds Mr. Stitch! Don't stop firing!" Izuku said as he handled the wheel and dropped the sails as now the waters became swirling like a rappid tourrent as in all directions, Todoroki was forced to create more ice and flames to try and burn the ship down.

"Blast! He's trying to take the ship down in flames!" Izuku said as he used Water andStitch trying to help put out the flames on deck. "Seems these waters will have iceburgs straight ahead at you." Todoroki said as he prepared his ice ahead of time and summoned it to impale the ship. "Brace for impact!" "Okay!" Stitch said as he climbed ontop of Izuku as the ship became impailed in ice.

The deck having large spikes from underneath it, the side of his ship now in small fires, as the sails were covered in ice and crumbling. "Hnn. Damn. Least the old girl saved our arse." Izuku said as Stitch climbed off and looked at the cannons. "Hey. Unba ga jabba!" "What!? You want to do that?" "Eih!" Izuku then smirked as Stitch then pulled out his weapons in hand and smiled.

"Alright." Izuku said as he took out his flint pistol and fired at Todoroki's feet, who merely set a wall of ice to block it. "Fall already with your ship!" "Stupid head." Stitch said as Izuku lit a match with his boot and set off the cannon. "Fire!" The cannon exploded off as Stitch was sent shooting out of it.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa!" Stitch then broke through the Ice as Todoroki shielded himself from the crushed debris. "ALOHA!" "Grh! You're a waist of time and my win!" Todoroki said as he shot flames and ice at the small creature as he dodged the flames and broke the ice, grabbing it and lifting it up with two of his four arms.

"Also cute and fluffy!" Stitch said as he used the ice as a bat and swung him in the chest. "On standby Stitch! Let's capture this fish!" Izuku said as he and Stitch used their weapons, and then were creating prisms around Todoroki as he was getting up. "Now!" Stitch then shot at the focus points of the prisms as Todoroki was now in a cadge of electricity and getting shocked with every second.

"Stand back Stitch, let the captain take the helm." Izuku said as he used Highwind's second form. As it now appeared to be a large spear with a miniature lookout in the design and donning a red pirate flag, large and wide. "Storm Flag!" Izuku said as the prism cadge dropped as he attacked Todoroki with it, pushing him back with every strike as every attack looked as though multipule weapons were striking.

"This isn't over Midoriya! I will win!" "No! I made a promise, and I'll fulfill it because I'll do anything for the one I love!" Izuku and Todoroki shouted as Izuku spun Storm Flag in hand and attacked. Every strike looked dazziling as the flag created a beautiful streak of red with every motion and use as Izuku made.

"I stand atop of this arena, as I've won!" Izuku said as with one last thrust, the ship wheel on Storm Flag expanded out and pushed him back. Then as he struck down Storm Flag, letting its flag blow in the winds, the ocean waters around the stadium was drawn around it as the Kraken's tenticles emerged and went rampant on the arena, summoning wave after wave, pushing and creating tides as tiles and even the floor of the arena was being broken.

"I...can not..lose!" Todoroki said as he was constaintly using his ice to create better footing, but it kept getting washed away in the rapids. "Stupid head." His eyes shot open as he saw on top of Storm Flag as he was zapped by his laser blasters and pushed back a bit, enough so the tides and currents forced him out of the arena boundaries.

"Winner! Izuku Midoriya!" "Oi! Banga ni chamba!" Stitch said as he growled at the anouncers box and shook his fist in the air. "And also Stitch!" "Nah!" Stitch nodded his head as he climbed down onto Izuku's head, as he no longer had his pirate outfit and back to his black cloak hood. "Thanks for the help there Stitch. Listen, why not get a snack and see some of the fights till it's my turn again." Izuku said as he handed the small alien dog some cash as he took it happily and started to climb up the walls of the stadium to get to the audience.

"Awww its so cute!" "He's so fluffy!" "I wish I had a dog like that." Some of the crowd commented as they watched the alien dog order snacks and waddled around to find a certain seat. "Xion!" Stitch said as he went closer to the seats by the UA students as they now noticed Xion's seat near them.

Xion gasped as she saw the small blue dog waddle up to her. "Can Stitch sit with Xion?" He asked as the girls and Xion found his voice too cute and him holding his snacks was adorable. "Yeah sure puppy." Xion said as Stitch put the food to the seat next to her seat as he climbed up and sat in her lap.

"Awww. You are so cute." "And fluffy." Stitch added as he offered the girl popcorn and some of his snacks he got. "Please let me pet him please!" Jirou said, begging to want to pet the cute and deadly dog. "Nijaba, iik ikk." Stitch said as he pointed down at the next fight being between Tokoyami and Kirishima as it was now beginning.

"Why did he get to sit with that girl..." Mineta mumbled under his breath as he was a bit jealous a blue dog got to sit on a girls lap. Especially one that was cute. "Xion." Stitch said as he looked at Mineta across him as that got everyone's attention. "Xion close to Izuku. Xion is friend." Stitch said as he then looked back at the fight and laughed at how the redhead got smacked upside the head by the bird shadow.

"You're friends with Midoriya?" Sero asked as Xion blushed a bit as she nodded yes. "We meet a few times on the beach, I was more or less wandering around when I saw him helping pick up the trash in that area. And now the beach is perfect." Xion said as she felt embaress to even tell how they meet.

"Xion. _*Click noise with mouth.* *Whistles*_. Mmm" The others couldn't understand what Stitch meant by that, but seeing the girl's reddened face as she stuffed an ice cream bar in his mouth had its implications. "So how long have you and Izuku meet or know each other." Mineta said as he was leering a bit at the girl. As he somehow kinda understood what Stitch meant by those clicking and whistle.

"Oh...just for a few days every now and then." Xion said as she felt nervious and unsure with the purple teen staring at her intensely. "Mineta stop staring at her you pervert!" Jirou shouted as she jammed on of her earphone jacks into his head as he screamed and crindged at the pain. "And now ladies and gentlemen! Our final fight! Izuku Midoriya the Underdog and Wild Card of this years Sports Festival. Against Katsuki Bakugou the Demolition and walking Distruction of Fighters!"

Present Mic said as both teens stand on top of the arena as the crowds cheered wildly for the final fight. "Deku...I'm fucking gonnna kick your ass you green haired piece of shit! What fucking gives you the right to look down on me like your ahead of your own!" Bakugou roared as he was exploding from his palms and gritting his teeth.

"Well...the fact that I grew taller than you is for one." Izuku said as he placed his hand on his head and measured the diffrences of height they were at. "Two, it's because you're hunching over reducing your size and you'd probably risk hurting your back." Izuku pointed out as he was hunching more in anger.

"And three you're just an egotistical idiot." Izuku said as he heard louder explosions and his foot stomping on the ground. "Fight!" "DIE!" Bakugou said as he propelled himself with the force of what could be compaired to two tons of TNT as he was rocketing to Izuku. "Eat shit and die!" "Right hook." Izuku said as he dodged to his left, avoiding a incoming right hook that would have been to his face.

He grabbed the back of his jersey as he then placed his hands on his back. "And here, Judo throw!" Izuku said as he flipped him backwards and slammed his body on the ground as his face impacted the floor. "Fucker!" "Low sweep. Left." Izuku said as he jumped and blocked his left punch as he pushed his wrist to the side and made him lose balance.

"And finally..." Izuku said as he began to channel magic in his hands, his right bring swirled with small currents of wind and his left with small flames. "Aero and Fire!" Izuku said as he used Aero as a base to push him back away and added in the flames to mimic his quirk's explosions to a lesser degree, but it got the job done as the impact blast of the faux explosion pushed him off the very edge of the arena.

"You fucking faker! I'm gonna-" "Out of bounds! Winner, Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said as the audience cheered as Izuku waved at them as he had tears in his eyes and was smirking. "I kept my promise, just like I said I would." Izuku said to himself as soon he was back in the center of the arena with Bakugou and Tokoyami for the awards.

He received a gold medal as Bakugou, who was restrained like a criminal, received a silver medal All Might had to stuff in his mouth to stop his profanity. Tokoyami and Shadow bowed and received their bronze with strong silence from Tokoyami, but a cheerful squaking came from Shadow.

"Young Midoriya! Care to give a few words to everyone." All Might said as Izuku was then given the mic as all attention was placed on him. "Well, I'm glad to have won this, it was a pretty fun event. But, this may be the second greatest moment of my life." Izuku said as many murmers were surprised that he considered this his second.

"Some of you are more or less questioning why it is? Well because, a girl I've known for a while, came to see me and support me in this event. She's sitting in the audience amongst you right now." Izuku said as many of Class 1-A and the girls especially looked at Uraraka grinning. "And before the fight with Todoroki, some concider it the actual main fight in this event unlike the disappointment of the last fight."

"Bakugou's muffled swearigns were vivid and resulted in him shaking in his spot. Earning some in the audience and Izuku to laugh a bit. "She had said to me. "I love you." And she understood, all I was doing in these fights. The shows, the magic, the Disney Princesses and mans best friend right over there." Izuku said as the cameras pointed at Stitch running around the field as he paused and ran back to the podiums Izuku was standing on.

"They were more or less my saying or my response to her. And that is that my love for you, is more magical and spectacular that whatever I just did here that made some little girls cheer the best day of their lives and some guys more excited to seeing the badass ship from a badass and awesome movie about pirates." Izuku said earning laughs and applaudes.

"But, it's not just me loving you back. And right now, I really wanna ask you something, but I can't. All Might will you move out of the way your hair and big head are blocking my view of her you ass." Izuku said as that sent so many at home and in the stands laughing and cheering at Izuku as they told the #1 hero to get out of the way.

"Oh my god, this is it! This is it!" Mina and Hagakure were holding each other as they saw Izuku look this way. Uraraka was having a bit of a panic attack as she breathed in and out as hard as she could as the guys were in slack jawed and were thinking similar thoughts to what his words would be. "Hah! You guys owe me money!" Sero said as Kaminari and some of the others protested as until those words are out they weren't paying jack shit.

"Guys! Guys! Look!" Mineta said as on the big screen monitor, Izuku surprised everyone as he pulled out a black box and got on one knee. "Holy fuck he's actually going there!" "When's the date and who's gonna being the cake!" "Can I be the bridesmaid!" "Maid of honor." The girls and guys shouted as the audience were cheering.

"Every time I'm with you, simple and clean is the way that you make me feel. Between you and I, there's a new land just for us. A life beside each other, becoming each other's somebody. Will you be my somebody for the rest of my life so long as we live together-" "Here it comes Uraraka!" Mina said as they all were getting a bit teary eyed.

"Xion." Izuku said as the camera instantly went to a small girl, holding her hands over her mouth trying to cover the biggest smile she had as tears streamed down on her face, dripping on her coat as she shot up from her seat. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Xion shouted as in the anouncers box, Present Mic pressed the button he had in store for this moment, as wedding bells were echoed in the stands as the wedding music played.

Xion jumped off the stands and hoped into the field and ran to Izuku. "Xion! Out of the way All Might god damn it!" Izuku said as he pushed the hero aside as if he was nothing but paper as he flew back a few feet. Both teens meeting each other half way as Xion jumped into his arms and twirled her around.

Both had tears in their eyes as Izuku slipped on her engagement ring, being a silver ring with rainbow burnt around the area of the diamond. "Thank you for being my somebody." Xion cried as she kissed him as he returned it with much passion. "Midoriya! Congradulations! What are you gonna do next!" Present Mic said from the megaphone as Izuku could have sworn he heard Aizawa trying to say something.

"That's easy, were honeymooning it at Disneyland! Speaking of which..." Izuku clapped his hands twice as then from the exit of the arena, came a pure white, England carrage. As the doors opened and there carrying it was a white horse with a bronze emblem reading Maximus. "Our chariot awates dear." Izuku whispered huskly in her ear as she snuggled closer to him. Both ridding off in a pure snow carrage as confetti and fireworks blasted off into the daylit sky.

Tears and cheers sheded and cried, but all in mute between the two teens ears. All they cared about now, would be forever each other and their memories of then, now and for future to come. "358 days becoming day 1." Izuku said as Xion looked up at him and smiled. "Only another 357 days till our first anaversary." Xion said as Izuku kissed her lips once more, both snickering and enjoying the moments to their hearts content.


End file.
